Matters Of The Heart
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: Some people just don't seem to understand that in a relationship, the true matters of the heart, means staying beside the love of your life when illness or whatever, may befall them. The only thing that Penelope Bernadette Cooper can do, is rely on her family right up to the very end. Enjoy guys.


**Matters Of The Heart**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Empty Nest**

Amy never had anyone she was close to growing up, except her Mom. Then when she moved from San Diego to Pasadena, and met everyone there, she started to come out of her shell. Since she's met and married Sheldon Cooper, things moved so fast for her, but in the good and positive way. She's sitting in the bedroom, holding a picture of her Daughter and her, at Disney Land, where they had to ride one of the roller coasters, just to prove to everyone back home that they did it. The picture shows the two of them in their tennis shoes, cut off blue jean shorts, and tank tops. These days, Amy's put the whole skirt and dress thing behind her. She figured that all the years she and Sheldon were raising their kids, she didn't have much time to fix her hair just right or find the right skirt for that day. Instead, she would just get out of bed, throw her sports bra and tank top on, and get from the drawer, whatever pair of shorts she could find. Amy didn't know that Sheldon was at the door, watching her hold onto that picture and talk to it.

"Penny, I know it's crazy since you've only moved out last month. I really want you to come back home. It wasn't so bad at first, but then your sister moved out last week, and I've just about gone to pieces. I really miss having my girls here at home with me. I know the both of you had to live your own lives, it's just hard." Amy says to the one picture of her and Penny. When she and Sheldon found out about her, they pondered on names for the longest time. Then when they found out they were having a girl for their first one, Sheldon let Amy name her. She sat down with him and explained everything in full detail, that if it hadn't been for Penny and Bernadette, she would died from a broken heart, brought on by being alone. She asked him about the name Penelope Bernadette, and he loved it, to her surprise. She then, picks up the other picture of Penny and Stacie, and it shows them in their basketball shirts, which are orange, black, and white, and they have their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Stacie, Mom didn't forget about you sweetie. I wish you both could come back home. You've got your new boyfriend, your job, your apartment, you don't need me anymore and I get it. Penny, you too have your own place now, and a good career, and the best young man by your side than what your Father or I, could have picked for ya. I love you both. Just be sure to come and visit once in awhile okay." Amy says again, while setting both pictures back on the table, on her side of the bed. She gets up, and then sees Sheldon.

"I didn't mean to spy. Are you alright?" Sheldon says.

"It's okay, and I will be. I just have to realize that the girls don't need me anymore. They're full grown and on their own, and yes, it hurts but, that's how things are." Amy replies.

"Well, I do have some good news. It's been about a week since we've seen Stacie, and almost a whole month since Penny left home. I just got off the phone with both of them, and they suggested having a big family get together this weekend. The four of us, Howard's family, Leonard's family, and Raj and his family too. I told them that sounded like a good idea. What do you think?" Sheldon explains.

"I'd like that. I really need to see my girls. I know that Stacie just started collage in the middle of her new job, and who knows how long it'll be before we can all get together again like this?" Amy tells him. They get everyone called, and the plans all made, not knowing how frightening things are about to get for everyone.

When the weekend rolls around, the first ones to Sheldon and Amy's house, are Leonard and Penny.

"Hey guys. Great to see you. Where's Lucy and Willie?" Amy asks, while hugging them.

"They're unloading things from the car. We picked them up at the airport early this morning but still had to by the store and get a bunch of stuff. Are the girls here yet?" Leonard replies.

"Not yet. Penny just called and said she's running a bit behind. Her new boyfriend is giving her a hard way to go here lately. Nothing deadly or dangerous, just being mouthy." Amy says, and then Howard, Bernadette, Rajesh, Emily, and their kids come in.

"Hey guys. Welcome. Come on in. Here, let me help you with that stuff." Sheldon offers, and Rajesh's son, Ryan, takes him up on it. Halley, Tracie, and Jeremy, all come in talking about collage and Amy's over by the window, wondering where her girls are. Then she gets a phone call.

"Hey Mom. We're on our way, just stuck in traffic. Move it or lose it Grandpa! Get the lead out!" Penny says, while yelling at other drivers and honking the horn.

"Will you be careful? Stop that road rage Penelope Bernadette. I wonder where you got that from?" Amy replies.

"Mom, she has a right to get like this. These crazy ass holes don't know how to drive. Get it out of granny gear you morons!" Stacie says, starting up after her sister.

"Girls, please. Be careful and we'll see you when you get here. We love you." Amy tells them.

Thirty minutes after Amy talked to her Daughters on the phone, the front door opens, and there stands the two tallest clones of Amy, that anyone's ever seen.

"Uncle Leonard! Hey." Penny says, upon entering the house.

"Hey baby. My God, you two have grown up so much. Stacie, how are you doing sweet heart?" Leonard replies, basically squeezing them both and everyone exchanges hugs.

"I'm doing really good. I started my testing a couple of days ago. I'm just waiting for my class schedule for UCLA. I start that in the fall. I'm going into Neuroscience like Mom. Penny, what was it you're doing?" Stacie says.

"Microbiology. I'm going into the same field of study as Aunt Bernadette. Hey, is Halley here? I have something for her." Penny tells everyone, and then she has to sit down for a minute. Halley comes out of the back bedroom where she and Tracie, her sister, were talking for a minute. Dinner gets started, and everyone's talking up a storm and enjoying each other's company. Halley keeps shaking her snow globe that Penny gave her, and watching the glitter fly around in it, just puts a smile to her face.

While the gathering is going on, she tries to hide how she's feeling, but every parent knows when their child is hiding something. Amy can see there's something wrong with Penny, but she doesn't say anything so no one is alarmed. Penny gets up and goes into the bathroom, then she sends a text message to her Mom. Amy reads it with a puzzled look on her face, then meets her in the living room where Penny requested.

"Is everything okay? You seem to be doing better with the empty nest than what we all did." Bernadette tells her.

"Yeah. It's going, okay. Could be better. I'll be right back. Penny needs to talk to me about something." Amy replies. She gets in the living room and finds Penny who looks upset.

"I didn't want to say anything but, I've been feeling bad for about two weeks. I have an appointment with my OBGYN tomorrow, and I'm really worried about it Mom." Penny explains.

"Why? You've been to them before right?" Amy asks.

"Yeah but that was for routine check ups. I wish I had Travis's support on this but I don't. He used to care about me but now days, he's only interested in what makes him happy. I had some tests ran last week, and I get my results tomorrow. Would you go with me?" Penny tells her.

"Of course. Penny, what's going on? There's something you're not telling me honey. I told you a long time ago, you can tell me anything. You're scaring me." Amy says, and Penny just stands up, looks toward the dining room where everyone is, and says, "Mom. My doctor thinks I may have Uterine Cancer." That was enough to knock the wind out of Amy, and instead of crying, she just hugs Penny, and holds onto her for the longest time.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Doctor Visit**

The next morning, right at 9:30, Amy is there at Penny's apartment, as promised, to take her to the doctor. She pulls up outside and hears an argument going on between Penny and Travis. She gets out of her car, and goes up to the door where she hears, "You have no idea just how much this scares me do you? Do you even care Travis? Damn it, when you were layed up from your knee surgery two months ago, I took care of you. I love you that much to help you. Seems to me, you don't know or understand the true matters of the heart. It doesn't matter if you're already married, engaged, or just dating. You take care of each other through thick and thin." Amy knocks on the door, and when there's no answer, she just goes in and tells Penny, "Go pack a bag for a couple of nights. You're coming to the house after you get done at the doctor today."

"You can't do that. She's my girlfriend, and I say she's staying here." Travis says, getting kind of forceful.

"And she's my Daughter dick head! I said she's going to the house with me after her appointment today and I swear by God and sunny Jesus, if you try to stop me, you won't get very far." Amy tells him. She starts toward the bedroom to help Penny with a few days worth of clothes and such, and when Travis grabs Amy's arm, she turns around and co cocks him with her purse, knocking him backwards, and she says, "Touch me again you slinky son of a bitch and I'll do worse than that. Penny honey, get your bag ready."

"Mom. I'm not a child. I can handle him." Penny replies, and then Amy puts an edge on her voice and says, "Move!"

"Yes Maam." Penny says, and she's on the ball getting as much stuff together as she can for her stay at her parents' house.

While they are waiting for Penny to be called back at the doctor's office, they talk for a bit.

"Penny. I'm sorry I got so forceful with you earlier. I had no right. You're an adult now and can make your own decisions. I was out of line. Forgive me, please." Amy tells her. Penny lays her head on her Mom's shoulder and says, "There's nothing to forgive. You had every right to do what you needed to do, to get me out of that apartment, and out of harm's way. If you hadn't said I was going to the house anyway, I was going to ask about it."

"You was?" Amy asks.

"Of course. I can't take anymore of his crap Mom. I'm sick with something, and I don't know what it is, or what's going to happen next, what the doctor's going to say today, or anything, and he wants to keep me under so much stress, that if I am really sick, what I have isn't going to kill me, it'll be the stress that does." Penny explains when they get called back.

"Your test results showed something called Abnocarcinoma. Do you know what that is?" The doctor asks.

"Uterine Cancer." Penny replies, and the doctor nods her head yes. Amy tries to process what was just said and she holds her hand up in front of her and says, "Wait a minute, wait a minute. You're saying Penny, has cancer?"

"Yes. Now we have to discuss what we're going to do for this." The doctor tells her. Penny jumps up and says, "I knew it! I knew there was something wrong with me. All of those fackockta doctors kept saying it was in my head. I could feel it in my bones that there was something there they were missing. I kept telling them I just didn't feel right. One said I was eating too much spinach, another one said I wasn't eating enough, another one said I'm too young, another said I'm crazy. Well, that one was right. Still though, I knew there was something wrong with me Andy. So now what?"

"Well. What we're gonna do is, you're gonna have surgery right away and have a full hysterectomy. From there, we'll see how far it is, put you on Chemo right after your surgery, and even before. Then, you're gonna sue me." Andy tells her.

"Sue you? Why? I wouldn't do that." Penny replies.

"Yeah. Why would she, or why would we sue you Doctor Reynolds?" Amy adds to the conversation.

"Andy please. It's short for Andrea. The reason I want her to sue me is because I even gave the wrong diagnoses. I told her she was too young to have any kinds of cancers, and I feel partly responsible for this." Andy explains.

"Unless you're looking for one specific thing, it doesn't cross your mind to make a definite ruling. Andy, I will not sue you. You have my word. You're a wonderful doctor, and there's no way I could do that to you, and make you lose your license." Penny says, and Andy gets her set up for the very next day. She does let her go home though and have some time with her family before anything drastic gets done. While Andy and Penny talk about everything, Amy calls Sheldon to tell him to get everyone over at the house.

"What's going on honey? What did the doctor say?" Sheldon asks, and he sounds like he could cry at any moment.

"She has uterine cancer Sheldon. She's gotta have a full hysterectomy tomorrow after doing one small round of Chemo, then she'll be put on more after her surgery. She's coming home with me today when we get done here. Travis, well. I'll explain that one later. I love you, please call everyone, and we'll see you when we get home." Amy explains.

"I'll call everyone. I promise. How's Penny?" Sheldon asks.

"She's doing better than me. Apparently, she's seen other doctors for this previously, and just never said anything. You know Penny though. She's like me. She won't say anything to anyone but she'll try to take care of it herself." Amy tells him.

When Penny and Amy walk through the front door, everyone's there to see her. Leonard, Penny, Lucy, and Willie, are there. Howard and Bernadette and their kids, Halley, Tracie, and Jeremy are there as well. Then Rajesh and Emily, with their son, Ryan, have also showed up. As soon as Halley sees Penny, even though they are both in their mid twenties now, they throw their arms around each other and are just as close as they've ever been. Usually, it would be Halley comforting Penny, but this time, Halley breaks down and cries. Penny rubs her back, while still hugging her, and tells her, "Hey. Come on now. It'll be alright. I'm going to be okay. You'll see." Then, Stacie gets there and she already knows what's going on.

"Penny. You're not only my sister, you're my best friend." Stacie tells her, and then they share a sisterly hug.

"Thank You all for coming today. I love you all." Penny tells them. Stacie whispers in her ear, "Please, don't leave me sissy."

"I'll try not too. That's a promise. I'm gonna fight like hell." Penny whispers back. Everyone stays for the gathering until around 11:00, and then Sheldon has to be running them all off since the next day's gonna be crazy for them all.

 **Chapter Three**

 **Going To Court**

Penny was in surgery for about two hours, and when she wakes up, Andy's there, checking over everything.

"Hey. How are you doing? Welcome back." Andy says.

"I'm okay. So? What now?" Penny replies.

"Well, I've got a stage for ya. It's a three." Andy tells her. Penny brings her hand up to her mouth and then asks, "What does that mean for me? What do you think? Terms Of Endearment or Love Story? Which one Andy?"

"Beg your pardon." Andy replies.

"I know what she's talking about. We watched both of these movies when she and her sister were teenagers." Amy explains.

"Yeah. And in Terms Of Endearment, Debra Winger held on for like months and months at a time. But, in Love Story, the lady went caput in three months." Penny says.

"Oh, I see. I really don't know at this time." Andy replies.

"Oh man." Penny sighs.

"But, now that we know what's going on. We can go after the medical community." Andy starts to say.

"Beg your pardon?" Penny asks, with a smile.

"We sue the medical community for false diagnoses cause without the proper diagnoses and treatment, this is what happens. We hit them in the pocket book, and make them start paying better attention to their patients. We won't stop at the medical community. We'll go right onto the insurance companies as well." Andy replies.

"Oh I can't do this." Penny says, and Amy is right there in case if something happens to her.

"Sure you can! It's gonna be a slam dunk." Andy tells her.

"I'm not talking about suing the insurance companies and medical community. That, I can do. I'm talking about this Chemo." Penny says, while pointing toward a hospital bin, and holding her stomach. Andy gets it for her and Penny tells her, "Give me, give me." She's then sick to her stomach, and Amy tries everything she can to not cry.

Two weeks later, Sheldon and Stacie had spent the day together since they didn't get to do that much anymore, and while they're pulling into the drive way, they see Andy's car there at the house. Sheldon gets out and asks, "Isn't that Andy's car? You know? From the hospital?"

"Yeah. I believe it is. Oh God. You don't think something happened do you?" Stacie replies and they run inside. They find Amy, Penny, and Andy, going through some files in a big box. Next, they're pulling out boxes from the local Chinese place.

"Oh wait, are you guys hungry? We have a lot of work to do before we go to court." Andy tells them.

"Hey. Mom, Stacie, and I, are all Jewish. Mom converted Dad over just before I was born. With that being said, we never do anything on an empty stomach." Penny explains, as she pulls out plates from the cabinets.

"Well, alright then. Sounds good to me. We can do all this after we eat. Hey you two. Wanna join us? Looks like there's plenty here for everyone. Come on, have a seat." Andy replies.

"Hey, look here. Fortune cookies. You are blessed and loved, and soon will be surrounded by family and friends." Sheldon says, as he reads his to everyone.

"Hey Dad. We should invest in a new kind of cookie. Cancer cookies. Huh? Whatcha think?" Penny asks, being goofy.

"Probably bring in a nice little hunk of change. What's your cookie say Penny?" Amy says, while reaching for her drink.

"You'll soon be glowing from all the love and friendship in your life. Nice." Penny tells her when Andy all of a sudden says, "Sure she'll be glowing after all the radiation." Penny looks like she's gonna cry and then Andy tells her, "That was out of line. I'm sorry. I should have known better."

"Honey, I'm kidding. No harm done." Penny says and she playfully smacks Andy's shoulder, making them all laugh.

"I can't believe you're eating your cookie first before your meal. Didn't Mom and Dad always tell us not to do that when we were growing up?" Stacie asks Penny.

"Yeah, they did. But hey! I figured when you're as sick as I am, you are allowed to eat your dessert first." Penny replies.

"Truer words were never spoken. Hey, before I forget. I know all of you kids are full grown now and everything, but I ran into Halley and Tracie earlier in town. They were asking about maybe coming to the house and having an old fashioned sleep over like so many times before when you all were kids." Sheldon says.

"Sounds like it might be fun. Stacie, wanna join in?" Penny replies, as she gets up to get some more water.

"If I don't have to work. I'm really behind here lately. I don't know why, but if I had to guess, and I'm not blaming anyone, I'm just so worried about you." Stacie tells her.

"Worry not. I'm going to be okay. We have court next week, and there's a lot to do. I need to get to work here pretty soon. Andy, did you find the folder I was telling you about from six months ago? The one with Doctor Henson's rulings in there?" Penny replies, but also talking to Andy.

"Mmm, let me look. I think I came across it but then we all started eating. Let me check again." Andy says, and Penny starts to cough a bit and still has to hold her stomach where she had the hysterectomy.

"You okay?" Amy asks.

"Never better. Noodles went down the wrong way. Damn, wasn't expecting that one." Penny replies, and Sheldon hands her some more water and says, "Here. Drink this, slowly though." They all finish with their meal, and Sheldon and Stacie, offer their help with preparing for the court date.

Two weeks later, as planned, everyone's in court. All of the extended family is there to show their support. Everyone's up front discussing the different matters they are there for, when Penny is called up to speak.

"Please state your name for the court." The attorney tells her.

"My name is Penelope Bernadette Cooper." Penny replies.

"Why are you here today Ms. Cooper?" The lady asks.

"I'm here to try and get the word out on different insurance companies, and the ones in the medical community who want to write us off as just a statistic." Penny starts to say, when she's cut off by the judge saying, "You'd need to request the opportunity to speak your piece."

"May I have permission to address the court please?" Penny asks, and Amy whispers to the ladies, "Nicely played."

"It was. I agree." Bernadette whispers.

"I have stage three uterine cancer which wouldn't be so bad except, there are only four stages to any cancer. This means that I would have had a chance, if only the medical community hadn't ignored me and turned me away just because I had no insurance. I had started a new job, and the insurance doesn't kick in until after six months of being there. Six months to a year I'm sure. Anyway, what is going on with people anymore? You go into your Gynocologists office, and they only wanna give you a papsmear. The papsmear only takes care of the cervix. What are ya gonna do if you have a problem north of the cervix? There's nothing you can do. You're basically screwed. If you've only got cervical or vulva cancer, great. It can be found in time. What the insurance companies need to do, is approve the transvaginal ultrasound. Cause if not, too many women are going to die. They'll die a death that could have been prevented. I'm not sitting up here today to point fingers or harp at any one certain person. I'm only trying to get women's health care changed for the better. If it hadn't been for Doctor Andrea Reynolds, I wouldn't have made it this far. Thank You." Penny explains, and they let her go sit down. Amy wipes some tears away at how powerful a statement Penny gave and she says barely, above a whisper, "Amen."

The longer the court goes on for, Penny looks as if she could drop at any given moment, and she's beyond pale. Sheldon can see her trying to hold her head up, and he points it out to Amy.

"She's not doing so good. She looks as if she has nothing else left to give." Sheldon tells her.

"Oh Dear God, no." Amy says.

Andy and Penny had to stay behind after the court hearing for a few minutes, so Andy sent everyone else down to the parking lot to wait on them, and while she's on her phone with the D.A. who is now back in her office, she keeps grinning about something. Once she's off of her phone, she sees Penny sitting there with her head down, looking like she just wants to lie down.

"Well, they're still processing everything. Don't worry. We didn't do bad. They said we presented more to them than what they thought we would. Cheer up. We still have a chance." Andy tells her, while taking a seat next to her.

"Andy?" Penny says, in a questionable manner.

"Yeah?" Andy replies. Penny leans over and lays her head on Andy's shoulder and whispers, "I think you better get me back to the hospital."

"Okay. Hang on. It's gonna be alright. I'll take care of everything." Andy tells her, and she's pulling her phone back out of her pocket and has a supporting arm around Penny, as if to hang onto her so she doesn't fall over in the floor.

 **Chapter Four**

 **Saying Goodbye**

Andy's already called Amy in the parking lot to tell her to get everyone to the hospital and that it doesn't look good, and within minutes of her calling for one, an ambulance is getting Penny ready for transport, back to the hospital. Amy waits until the doors of the ambulance close, and then she grabs a hold of Sheldon and just loses it.

"This is not fair! She's fought long enough. Does she have to still be sick? When does she get through this thing?" Amy says, asking question after question.

"Honey, I wish I knew. We can ask questions later. Right now, we need to get to the hospital. Everyone, listen to me! Andy said things are not looking good for Penny, and that we all need to get to the hospital right now. So load up, and come on." Sheldon announces. Everyone's in the vehicles and ready to go in no time flat. In the back of the ambulance, Penny and Andy are talking too, and Andy tries her best to keep it back.

"I asked you once before, and you didn't know the answer. I'll ask again. What do ya think? Terms Of Endearment or Love Story?" Penny tells her.

"More like, Love Story. But listen. We're gonna get you back to the hospital, start you on Chemo again, and you're gonna get better." Andy replies with a smile.

"Andy, you and I both know better that this isn't going to end well for me. Thank You for everything you've done for me." Penny says, and Andy can only respond with, "I should have done more. I'm sorry that I couldn't catch it in time."

"You did all you could for me. Not because it's your job. You're just a loving person, and someone I've gotten the pleasure to know. Andy, love means, never having to say you're sorry." Penny replies, and with that, Andy starts to cry. She leans down and lays her head on Penny, who hugs her the best she can, and tries to get her to calm down.

When everyone gets to the hospital, the first one out of the car, is Amy. She didn't even give Sheldon time to get it to a full stop. She runs inside, and takes the stairs so she can get there faster, and just as she reaches Penny's room, she sees that this time, there's no hope.

"Mom, don't cry. We fought and lost. It's okay. At least we gave it everything we had right? Where's Dad and Stacie?" Penny says.

"They're coming honey. I wish there was something I could do." Amy replies, and she's trying so desperately, not to cry. Amy tells her that she'll be right back, and when she steps out in the hall, Sheldon and Stacie, are finally there.

"How is she?" Sheldon asks. Amy only shakes her head. They all go inside to be with her in her final moments, and Sheldon takes one hand while Amy takes the other one.

"Wait. Stacie, lock arms with me. Lock arms with me, while Mom and Dad have a hold of my hands." Penny tells her. Stacie locks her right arm inside Penny's arm, with their parents, holding her hands, and the last thing they hear out of Penny is, "God Bless all three of you. Stay safe, I love you all, and I'll see you all again, over on the other side." The machine beeps indicating she's gone, and Sheldon, Amy, and Stacie, are just about hysterical.

When Penny and Bernadette were able to get Stacie out of there, Sheldon and Amy are the only ones in the room when a nurse tries to take Penny out of the room.

"Give us a moment please?" Amy asks.

"Sure." The nurse replies.

"Penny, when I first met your Mom, I didn't think much of her, as I'm sure she probably thought I was a nut case. Things started to heat up between us, and before two years were up, we were dating. Then three years after that, we split up, got back together, gave ourselves to each other, got married after ten years of meeting each other for the first time. Then we had you, then your sister. The two of you made our lives even more crazy, but all the more wonderful. I promise. I will take care of your sister. Your Mom and I both will. I don't know Travis couldn't have just seen how amazing you are. Maybe he would have changed his ways with you. Hell, who knows? I love you baby girl. Save us a place up there. Go and be with God and the angels. I'll miss you." Sheldon tells her, as he kisses her on the cheek. He then lets Amy talk to her for awhile.

"I'll never understand a lot of things about this world or how things work. Like with you honey. You gave so much more to the world, than what you ever got back. Ya know what? I was thinking awhile back, when you first told me you were sick, about that little bird we found in the yard. Remember? You named him Tweety, even though he was a Cardinal, and not yellow. You hated cats for the longest time because Tweety hopped off of your arm, and down onto the ground where a cat jumped out from behind a bush and snapped him. I can't blame you for not liking cats for awhile after that. Shoot, you were only three. I didn't have enough time with you. I know you're with God now and I'm going to do my best to continue your work and help women get the health care they need and deserve. Penny baby, I was there for your first breath, and I was here for your last one. Like your Dad said, please save us a spot up there. We love you, and miss you already. Take care baby. Say hello to your Great Grandma and your two Aunts for me, okay. It's gonna be hard to say it and I don't want too. Here goes. Good. Goodbye my sweet, brave girl." Amy tells her, and then she leaves the room where she runs into her extended family, and they all stand there in the hospital hallway, having a good long cry on each other.

Three months after Penny passed away, and they got through her funeral service, Sheldon has checked the mail and is now, looking all over the house for Amy. He looks in the kitchen, and she's not there. He looks in the back yard, and no luck. Then he hears soft crying, coming from his office. He goes in there and finds her sitting outside the window on the balcony.

"Amy honey? I checked the mail and we got something from the District Court. Are you okay? She wouldn't want us to do this to ourselves." Sheldon tells her.

"I know. I was just thinking about the big hurry everyone seems to be in these days. Whatever happened to taking time to smell the roses, or stopping the feed a few birds, whatever little crumbs you may have left over at the end of the day when you get off of work, or how about, just taking time to slow down a little bit and enjoy the small things life has to offer? It's crazy." Amy explains and he hands her an envelope.

"Looks pretty important. I didn't wanna open it. It's addressed to Penny, and even though I'm her Father, you carried her for nine months. So I thought I'd let you open it." Sheldon says.

"To Whom It May Concern:

I'm writing this letter to inform you that the settlement you were suing the insurance company and medical community for, has been approved. Enclosed with this letter, you'll find a check for $100,000.00, and it is with our upmost respect for you and your family, especially you in being as sick as you were, that you take this money and use it for whatever you may feel to be appropriate. Please accept my best wishes and warm regards.

Your's Truly,

Judge Stevens.

"She won Sheldon. Penny won the settlement. I know exactly, what we're going to do with this money." Amy tells him, as she finally smiles for the first time since Penny got sick.

"What's that honey? I'm so glad she won." Sheldon replies.

"With this money, none of it is going on anything for us. This family, just the three of us, are going to start up an organization in Penny's name, helping women get the medical attention and proper tests they need, in order to live. I'm calling it, "The Penelope Cooper Cancer Research Foundation." What do you think?" Amy tells him.

"That's a brilliant idea. I know we didn't have her very long, as long as we would have liked to but, we can be proud. She went down fighting, and got something very important, started. I'm proud of you as well, for continuing what she started. You said, only the three of us. Why not our extended family to help with this?" Sheldon says.

"They can. But you, Stacie, and I, are in charge of it. Penny's name is going to be the only name on this. I think it's only fair, and the rest of the gang will agree with me. Come on. Let's go call Stacie, and tell her the good news." Amy says, and they both turn as if facing Heaven, kiss their index and middle fingers, then point them toward Heaven, and bring them outward into peace signs, and they say together, "We love you Penelope Bernadette."

 **THE END**


End file.
